


兔兔小子（pwp篇）

by Molly_99



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_99/pseuds/Molly_99
Summary: pwp预警。兔兔假孕预警。存在感并不高的兔耳预警。





	兔兔小子（pwp篇）

**Author's Note:**

> pwp预警。  
兔兔假孕预警。  
存在感并不高的兔耳预警。

全是假的，别当真  
勿上升  
勿转出  
已经是小兔精了就不必纠结什么身体构造了

“云平，洞房花烛是什么意思，你知道吗？”

送走了最后一位客人，夜晚终于安静了下来。高峰毫不犹豫的关上了窗户，船舱一下子就暗了下来，一线月光从窗缝溜进来，照的栾云平的眼睛像星星一般闪着光。像是被眼前的微光吸进去了似的，高峰呆在原地愣了神。  
爱人的脸庞突然放大，紧接着一个调皮的吻落了下来，轻轻一点又马上离开。成功戏弄到高峰，栾云平得意的笑了笑。  
“嗯，我知道啊。”

这一吻似乎让高峰突然开了窍，没等栾云平反应过来，已经被人带倒在小床上了。高峰发了疯似的胡乱啃着，也不管是磕到了牙齿，还是咬疼了喉结。手上也没闲着，三下五除二就扒光了两人的衣服，两个光裸的身体重合交缠在一起，毛头小子急慌慌的感受着对方的肌肤。

突然想起了什么，栾云平用力推开了身上胡作非为的爱人。双手防卫的环住小腹，眼睛水汪汪的瞪着他，又委屈又气愤的控诉起来，“高峰，你压着宝宝了！”  
这才是哭笑不得。哪里有宝宝啊？全都是栾云平一个人的错觉罢了。但若只是单纯的错觉也好说，偏偏小兔子假孕是真的有生理症状，他小腹上的肉变得柔软，胸部也微微肿胀。高峰不敢和他说明真相，毕竟现在的小白兔是真心实意的认为自己怀着宝宝。万一惹恼了这位“孕夫”，咬人还是小事，他要是一气之下逃跑了可就大事不妙。

思来想去，心生一计。  
高峰把手盖到栾云平交叠的双手上，俯下身贴着他的耳朵说到，“宝宝和我说，他一个人好孤单，让我们再要几个弟弟妹妹。”  
“真的？那你再多摸摸我。”  
“乖，我有比摸摸你更好的方法。”话音未落，高峰就顺势将舌尖送进了栾云平的耳朵。  
嘭！突然一阵烟雾。  
烟雾消散，再定睛一看，身下的人儿已经变了模样。长长的兔耳耷拉下来，细微的绒毛下血管清晰可见，透出无法掩盖的粉红。不受控制的变形让他感到无比慌张，一身冷汗。鬓角的碎发贴在脸颊，闪着些许的水光。高峰看着这一幕，感觉自己身下又硬了几分。  
高峰伸手捏住了他的一只长耳朵，轻轻摩挲。栾云平手死死的攥着床单，却也没有甩开他，身子僵硬了一会，然后又全身放松的跌回床上，双手从小腹移开，抬起胳膊环抱住了他。  
这便是默许了。

高峰再一次吻住了他，温柔的吻住了他，大概比柳条拂过湖面还要温柔。  
“云平，云平。”  
咬住他的喉结，留下一个十分明显的牙印，高峰才终于大发慈悲的放过它。吻渐渐下移。犹如月光亲吻湖面，没有一丝遗漏。他温柔，却又毫不迟疑的掠过他身体的每一个角落。

嘴唇最终停在他的大腿根，高峰微微一偏脑袋就含住了他的挺立的性器，栾云平一个激灵，耳朵腾的就支棱起来，眼泪夺眶而出。  
高峰吮吸了几口，又看似不满的嘟囔着起身，给他一个长吻。分开的时候，栾云平这才听清了他的声音，他觉得自己已经烫到蒸发掉了。  
“小白兔，你怎么上面下面都在哭？”  
栾云平想忍住眼泪，可是完全没有办法控制自己，想让他快停下，想让他不要再这样欺负自己了，想让他……  
……  
想让他再多一点，再亲密一点。  
不够，不够，贪得无厌。

“啊……”栾云平感觉到一阵奇异的酥麻顺着脊梁骨爬上脑顶，高峰的一根手指埋进了他的后穴。再填一根。清晰的听到了噗叽叽的水声。  
这下子栾云平真的是羞愤交加，想狠下心推开身上这个小流氓了。谁成想，夜晚的湖面渐渐起了风浪，小船突然开始摇荡，栾云平差点挣扎掉到地上。下意识的想要稳住身子，待他反应过来的时候才发现，自己已经紧紧的抱住了高峰。  
嗐，这叫什么事啊，搞得跟他主动投怀送抱似的。心里却也没再起了推开他的念头。两人鼻尖碰着鼻尖，胸膛贴着胸膛，栾云平觉得他们的心跳都跳在同一频率上了。

被兔兔抱住，高峰得意极了，手指开始大胆探索。肠壁被撑开，再继续向内，触到某个点上的时候，栾云平突然惊呼连连。是这里呀……反反复复的碾过这处，栾云平最后一丝理智也由此消散，他觉得自己就像这艘小船，在欲望的风浪里无法挣脱，只能随波逐流。  
快感一波接着一波，已经将他淹没，他已经快要到达高潮，高峰却坏心眼的在这时把手指拿了出来，“你自己看看，怎么这么多水？”

见栾云平没有回答，高峰就起了玩弄的心思。二指并拢再次插入后穴，随意的摩擦那一点，动作太轻了，完全就是给欲望之火又添了把柴。  
好像被人吊在了半空中，上不去又下不来，栾云平只能任由欲望支配，呜咽着在高峰怀里扭动身子，试图得到一点安慰。  
高峰看到他这个样子，似乎很是得意，却偏偏不如他的意。他的阴茎就在那穴口周围打转，他拍了拍栾云平的脸颊，非要让他清醒一下，“这样才能怀上宝宝，知道了吗？”  
这次没再犹豫，送入了自己下身，刚刚没入了一点，高峰就听到栾云平的呻吟，不忍再向前。

舌头舔过乳尖轻轻打转，想用这个方法分散分散他的注意力。  
“云平，你这里怎么没有奶水喝啊？这样下去可不行啊。我替宝宝给你通通奶。”更加肆无忌惮起来。栾云平的脑子已经浆糊一团了，只觉得这样很舒服，便挺起胸膛往上送。高峰果真像婴儿一般咬着乳头用力吮吸，可怜的小粒被咬着提起来又弹回去，挺立在微凉的空气中，唾液在上面亮晶晶的闪着水光。  
“有，有奶了吗？”都到这时候了还惦记着那根本不存在的孩子。高峰有些赌气的吃起飞醋，没接他的茬，换了一边继续啃咬吮吸。

外面的风似乎又大了一些，船摇晃的越来越厉害。  
方才高峰见他疼痛，下身一直没有再前进。这时却不受控制的，身体随着风浪摇摆起来，给两人的结合也添上了几分不可控因素。谁也没料到，本来刻意停到外面的柱身，猛的一捅到底。  
栾云平觉得自己要被劈成两半了，后穴又辣又疼，偏偏身体不受自己掌控，又主动的分泌出更多的液体，好像多么快活似的。想到刚刚那人调戏自己的浑话，眼泪又止不住的冒了出来。  
高峰现在看到了就是这般模样，爱人眼角通红的看着自己，含泪又含情。真是想再多欺负他一点，让他哭得更厉害。

他这样想，也确实这样做了。  
不再刻意的控制自己的身体，风浪让他的动作变得毫无规律。硬的生疼的下身开始随意抽插，深深浅浅，或慢或急，发誓要把褶皱全部撑平。  
本以为是轻浅的一下却开拓到底，本以为要痛快的动作却是抽离，船上的性爱真是妙不可言。  
栾云平真的要发疯了，这实在是过于刺激。别这样了，别这样了，真的要完全放弃理智，投入情欲的怀抱了。这种想法让他想要逃离，身子努力的往后撤，却发现已经顶到床头。高峰一把将他拽回来，顶入了一个从未达到的深度，恨不得把睾丸都顶进去。  
啊……这可真是……

罢了，罢了。情欲并不是什么十恶不赦的魔鬼，将自己完全交出，也不是什么丢脸的事情。而且，他虽然不想承认，但是做爱是真的很舒服。

高峰把手指伸进栾云平口中，模仿着身下交合的动作。进进出出的感觉玩腻了，又去逮他的小舌头，二指一夹，来回拨弄。刚刚的问题问的真的没错，他到底哪里来的这么多水？

“唔……嗯……”

小白兔全身的肌肤都变得粉红。后穴在高峰退出去的时候下意识收缩，像是在挽留。他摇动着屁股，完全就是一颗熟透的、任君采撷的果子。  
高峰还在里面横冲直撞，媚肉被他肆无忌惮的动作带出来，操的通红。栾云平的后穴里面越来越湿润，穴口被操干的都起了泡沫，水声永远都会让他羞臊。  
栾云平发现，高峰正痴迷的盯着两人的交合处，粗壮的柱身以一种极高的频率进出，自己白皙的臀部被撞的泛红，他只觉着这画面过于淫靡，用兔耳盖住了自己的眼睛。

啊，真是失策，眼前抹黑以后，下身似乎更加敏感。高峰埋的好深，把肠壁的褶皱完全都撑开，攻池掠地。栾云平甚至觉得自己能感受到他柱身上的青筋。

累积至此快感让栾云平发疯，想到达顶峰，想痛快的释放。小白兔就这样射了出来。随着他百转千回的一声呻吟，穴肉倏然夹紧。  
“高峰，高峰，让我生宝宝吧！”  
听闻，高峰又用力抽插了几下，给他的小穴灌满了爱液。  
下身并未拔出，高峰就这样趴在栾云平身上，扒拉着他的长耳朵，想要数清这上面到底有多少血管。

“高峰，这样就能真的怀上宝宝了吗？”

“不如我们再多做几次。”

END

没了，我真的一滴都没了……


End file.
